Forget Me Not
by Idhrenniel-Lor
Summary: Legolas promised himself to a young elleth long ago, now it comes to the time of their marriage, will it go through? Or will the demons that haunt her win her over to the hall of Mandos? Legomance, rated M for later chapters
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... i wish i did but i don't... apart from Ordeanna and Melda! their mine! all mine mawhahahaha!

A/N. Okay so this is like a taster chapter, just like kicking off the story, the next chapter will be a hell of alot bigger but i just wanted to give you guys an idea of what this is all about, its my first fanfic so don't be too honest ;) haha

* * *

'Legolas!' cried out a small child in laughter.

Legolas looked around to see the young child who was calling his name. bouncing towards him was a small blonde elleth bearly old enough to ride a horse, her face lighting up with joy as he smiled at her. Her name was Ordeanna an unusual name for a elf but her parents had chosen it so she could be that ounce different and stand out from the rest.

The young elleth was running towards him as fast as her little legs could take her.

'Legolas! I heard that you are leaving for your home this morning, is it true? I believed you were to stay yet another week,' said Odreanna as she grabbed and tugged on his hand desperately. Ordeanna had been living in Lothorien happily with her parents, till a few years back her parents were attacked and killed by orcs while travelling back from Rivendale. Ordeanna's mother had just been able to hide her away in some bushes before the attack. With no family Lady Galadriel had shown charity to the girl and taken her in while she was growing up.

'Yes nana it is true, i must return home now. I am sorry i did not tell you sooner,' Legolas soothed as he called her his nickname he had gaven her.

'Please come back soon! Lady Galadriel is so boring she makes me spend hours reading books and singing,' she begged as she flung her arms around his waist.

Legolas pulled her off him grinning to himself and knelt down to her height looking her straight in the eye. 'Lady Galadriel has been very good to you, she has taken you in as one of her own children after the orc attack. She only does what is best for you, you must be good for her.'

'I know, I shall be on my best behaviour. Lady Galadriel said we are promised to each other, is it true?'

'Yes nana, when you are older you will come to live in mirkwood with me and if you still wish to become my wife,' he said soothing down her hair of which only just that morning had been brushed and braid and was now messy and covered in golden leaves. During his visit he had talked to lady Galadriel about Ordeanna, she had told him that she wished to travel to the Valinor and wished the girl to make the decision to travel to the valinor when she was older and had more life experience. Thus they had agreed on a married between Legolas and Ordeanna, done often with elf's but was not to be a forced marriage there were to be promised to each other but could change their minds if they so wished.

'I must leave now, but we shall see each other again soon.' With that Legolas stood up and walked away from the girl

* * *

It had been many years since then and with continuous Orc attacks on Mirkwood Legolas had not seen the young girl for as when he had traveled through Lotherien Lady Galadriel had asked him to not see her, as she did not know of the war happening outside of the woods and did not want to plague her mind with it. He had always remembered her non the less and his promise that when the girl was old enough she would come to live with him and become his companion. He had fallen for her love of fun and her ambition to never do what she was told. She of course was young and hoped that she was still alike in her personality. He continuously thought back to the last time he had seen her she was so young, to a human she would have appeared to have only been but ten although she was now of the appearance of a eighteen year old. Legolas had agreed with Lady Galadriel that when it was time for the young girl to leave the golden wood she would send a letter a week ahead of her arrival telling him that she would soon be arriving.

It was the summer after Legolas had returned from his quest when he received the letter he had long been waiting for. He remembered the day well he was sat hidden in the library immersed in a book when a maid came running towards him. She stopped before him as he looked up at her and bowed quickly before handing him the letter.

'I was told to tell you the messanger Is four days late,' she said hastily before leaving the library.

Unknowing to what the letter contained legolas calmly opened the letter. His eyes at first slowly reading the letters before him but ever so much more quickly as he realised what he was reading.

'MELDA!' he shouted out leaping out of his seat and running out of the library, 'Melda! Where is that woman!' more desperately he ran through the corridor until he bumped into just the woman he was looking for. 'Melda i have been searching for you everywhere, i have an important matter to discuss with you!'

The elleth looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. She was like any elleth tall with beautifully long hair but had that certain quirky personality that was hard to find within the palace walls. She unlike other maids in Mirkwood was not afraid of legolas' high position but saw him as any other elf. She had not been born in Mirkwood but instead had traveled from Rivendale to serve under the king. Her reasoning was the money is better here, Legolas of course knew she was joking and had to wonder if she was hiding something.

'Important? Did you get your boots muddy again or something?' sighed Melda rolling her eyes.

Legolas glared at her for a second pausing for a short time. 'No, my boots are not muddy... I received a letter today-'

'And what does that have to do with me?' she asked interrupting him.

Legolas took a deep breathe to stop himself from shouting at her, he was under alot of pressure and Melda was not helping. 'It was from Lothlorien, She is coming within the week.'

Melda's eyes widened in shock 'Within the week? But i thought we would have a week to prepare!'

'I had thought too but the letter said she is to come on the Friday!'

'Oh dear, I must round up the maids, we must prepare her room, clothes, there is so much to do and so little time,' Melda gushed as she hurried off down the corridor to find other maids to help her.

Legolas turned and started quickly walking down the corridor calmer then before, he turned and turned bearly noticing where he was going, it was a route he had taken many times before. Before he knew it he was standing outside the large oak doors, he hadn't even realised how long he had been standing there. It was all happening so quickly it had only been twenty minutes ago that he was reading the letter that will change his life forever. Finally Legolas took a deep breathe and opened the doors taking three large strides in. Thranduil, legolas' father, was sat at his desk he looked up from the piles of papers and maps on his desk looking slightly confused as Legolas never came to see him in the day.

'Shes coming father, Ordeanna will be here on friday.'


	2. Weeks From Home

A/N. okay so thanks so much for the views! but i've had no reviews! i need reviews to know if you love me or hate me but if you hate me say it nicely please =) okay so this is a tad longer but i'm still getting into the story so bare with me =)

disclaimer: i wish i did but i don't =(

* * *

For the last few days the palace had been in a daze while the maids were trying to keep on top of their normal duties they also had the added pressure of preparing everything for Ordeanna's arrival. Melda had been kept busy coordinating all the maids making sure they were correctly preparing for the arrival of the future princess and also decorating her bedroom in the correct manner. By Friday everyone in the palace was running around like a headless chicken (to put it bluntly). Many of the elleths of the palace had been roped into sewing helping to make the dresses in time, others were busy making jewelery. Many of the elven men had been working on Ordeanna's suite making furniture and panting landscapes on the walls.

It was the hour of Ordeanna's arrival and everyone was cleaning themselves up ready to present themselves to the young elleth. A bell rang out loud and clear three times, signalling her arrival was near. Everyone started towards the entrance hall calmly, the elleths straightened themselves up while the elven men gossiped between themselves wondering what the young elleth would look like.

Eventually all the maidens and men had gathered in the entrance hall. They were all talking among themselves and then slowly they quietened down as King Thranduil and prince Legolas walked in both wearing their royal attire, they went stood half the hall away from the doors watching the doors as everyone cleared a large pathway from the doors to the prince and his father. They all stood silently watching and waiting for the tall large doors to open.

Then after a few minutes the doors opened light spilling into the entrance hall and there stood followed by Mirkwood solders was a young elleth to men she looked 18 but she was at least 80 years. Her hair was long and light blonde, her once golden hair had paled with age, she let her hair fall in soft curls cascading down her back finishing half way down her thighs. Her skin was pale and flawless but her rosey cheeks remained, her lips were full and pink and her eyes an icey blue. She was thin and almost shapeless with little curve to her body, something not unusual among elves. She wore a silky plain white dress with a simple silver belt which hung on her hips her sleeves dipped low with her arms hanging by her sides they were close to brushing the ground.

She took a deep breathe and walked forward. All eyes were on her, everyone silently watching her. She reached Legolas and stopped, bowing her head quickly. She looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes. Legolas was stunned she had grown up gracefully but was not the same child she once was. She was different in a way Legolas couldn't put his finger on.

'Welcome Ordeanna, we welcome you to our kingdom, we all hope you find everything to your liking,' Thranduil kindly said.

'Thank you sir, i'm grateful to be here. I hope I have a good life here,' she quietly said looking up at him giving him a smile.

Legolas took a step forward as she turned her attention to Legolas, 'You have grown into a beautiful elleth its a pleasure to see you again.'

She smiled at him sweetly brushing a strand of hair from her face. 'It has been a long time Legolas, you have not changed much you still are the same elf you were all those years ago.'

'This is Melda, she will be your personal maid, she will show you to your room and help you prepare for the feast we are holding in your honour tonight,' said Thranduil as Melda stepped forward giving her a kind smile. Melda took Ordeanna's hand and lead her out of the room towards her suite everyone parting a clear pathway for her. Legolas watched her leave, knowing he would have a chance to get to know her again later.

Ordeanna was terrified deep down, she had been taken from her home and thrown into a new world, the rules were different and the palace was underground. Although it was beautiful and large the halls filled with paintings and beautiful carvings it still felt like a cave compare to the beautiful trees she once lived in. she missed the golden wood already it was safe there, here the woods were riddled with goblins and spiders it would be years before it was safe to explore beyond the gardens.

The young elleth had not said a word and was keeping her head down through the journey to her suite, Melda kept looking back at her as they walked she wouldn't dare try to make conversation yet she was almost shaking. It wasn't long before they entered the royal quarters Melda lead her to the door next to Legolas' suite.

'You'll be in the suite next to the prince,' said Melda opening the door, Ordeanna stepped in into the room. She found herself in a bedroom decorated in rich green colours and golds. The walls were painted in the image of Mirkwood in the days before evil plagued it. The trees were tall and beautifully green in the painting there was beautiful elves dancing around the trees clothed in greens and golds. She looked around she had a large bed the sheets were made out of silk with golden leaves embroidered round the edges. She had a small reading corner with a beautiful green chair next to a book self filled with books on poetry. There off to the left was another door to which Ordeanna assumed must be the bathroom, and onto the right another door which she could not work out where it went off to.

'Madame, I have to change you, we have given you a whole new wardrobe,' Melda interrupted her train of thought as she indicated to the large wardrobe. She walked over and opened the doors there was so many dresses all in bright and rich colours. 'You'll be presented tonight as the future princess of Mirkwood, so I'll put you in green and gold. I swear they over use those colours here.' Melda looked over her shoulder at the young girl and gave her a quick wink and a smile making Ordeanna let out a little giggle. Melda pulled out a beautiful green dress, the sleeves were long and belled and the train was half a foot long. The dress was lined in a shining gold and embroidered with golden leaves and swirls, much like Legolas' and Thranduil's royal attire.

Unlike Ordeanna's old dresses this dress was much tighter and fitted at her waist and then billowed out so then when she walked the skirt picked up the air and rippled out. Melda had dressed her and now had her sat at her dressing table brushing her hair and braiding the sides of her head. After she was done she gently put down the brush and quickly bowed her head.

'I must leave now and help prepare for the feast, Legolas will escort you to the feast tonight,' Melda bowed her head again and will a smile from Ordeanna she left.

To this Ordeanna was sat alone, in a room she could not yet call her own, weeks away from her home her only friend an elf she had promised herself to many years ago who now she did not know was well as she thought she did. He had broken his promise to her and had not seen her since he promise, all she could think about was if she could forgive him for leaving her for so long.


End file.
